This invention relates generally to chair leveling and stabilizing devices and, more particularly, to a multi-part chair stabilizing device that evenly distributes weight imparted upon a ground surface.
Outdoor recreation activities are frequently engaged in while seated in a lawn chair. A lawn chair is a form of outdoor personal seating furniture having a seating surface with legs extending downwardly, the legs most commonly being in the form of four individual legs or front and rear U-shaped legs. In either case, but especially in the case of individual legs having pointed or small-diameter free ends, the leg ends are prone to sinking into the ground when the ground is wet, includes soft soil, or has a vegetation layer that is otherwise unstable relative to the legs of the law chair.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for leveling chairs on uneven ground or otherwise stabilizing a lawn chair from undesirable and unintended movement. Although presumably effective for their intended purpose, there has not previously been a reasonable solution to the problem of the legs of a lawn chair sinking into a soft portion of ground—especially when the full weight of a person is seated in and bearing downwardly on the legs of the chair.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a weight distributing chair stabilizing device that may be positioned on the ground so as to receive the legs of a chair thereon and evenly distribute the weight of the chair and person sitting in it. Further, it would be desirable to have a weight distributing chair stabilizing device that resists or prevents the legs of a lawn chair from sinking into soft soil. In addition, it would be desirable to have a weight distributing chair stabilizing device in which a top surface defines a linear channel and recess configured to receive a lower portion or end of a chair in a secure nested engagement.